


Fic Ideas to be Written

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Doppelganger, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale, Vampire Danny Mahealani, Vampire Jackson Whittemore, Vampire Lydia Martin, Vampire Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: All the fic ideas I have currently are posted here, so the readers can help me make a decision on which to focus on, ultimately. I have too many ideas and I tend to focus on everything at the same time and I doubt that's ideal. Hope you guys have fun making a decision on which fic idea you want me to start and finish~
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	1. The Implications of Having a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to finish this story, honest to god. I have all the chapters outlined, including interludes, the only thing stumping me is the next chapter.

**Premise:** Stiles and Derek are the cutest couple ever if Stiles does say so himself but none of his friends believe him. Chaos ensues.

 **Main Story:** Prom Date Part 2 and onwards are finished outlined, just waiting to be written.

**Interludes:**

  1. **From Lunchbox With Love** : The story of how Derek started to make lunch for Stiles so he doesn't have to eat cafeteria food.
  2. **What happened in Lydia's party, stays in Lydia's party:** The story of how Derek swore off high school parties for life. (A reader commented wanting to know what made Derek so scared of going to parties and the experience was scarring and disappointing, to say the least.)



**Excerpt from "From Lunchbox With Love":**

It was the weekend and Derek had finished his chores. Which means free time for him.

And Derek... Derek was not so secretly surfing Pinterest for lunchbox idea.

In the living room.

It was something that came up in his mind out of the blue and couldn't get rid of like an ear-worm. Well, it was an idea that sparked while thinking of Stiles and considering the boy himself, it seems fitting.

"What 'cha doing, lil' bro?" A playful voice chirped from right beside his ear.

Distractedly, he answered with, "Looking for lunchbox idea on Pinterest."

There was a decidedly long silence. And then, "You're using Pinterest? To look for lunchbox idea?"

"You don't have to sound so scandalized," eyes still on his phone. "It's not like I'm surfing porn in the living room."

"To have you surf porn in the living room would be the day the earth imploded on itself," Laura deadpanned.

"I don't hate sex, I seriously don't understand where you got the idea." Derek finally lifted his eyes to give his sister his best dead-eyed look.


	2. Sterek Cruel Intentions AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I suddenly thought of this, probably because of too many fake/ pretend relationships and dares for people to date that nerd or whoever.

**Plot:**

  * The Hales are alive
  * Kate/Derek still happened, Hale fire also happened
  * Everybody is college age, except for Kate
  * ABO-dynamics
  * Stiles is adopted into the Argent family but Sheriff Stilinski is still alive
  * Stiles and Allison are best bros
  * Stiles and Allison are wary of Kate but she's still a bad-ass aunt, on the outside and Stiles is closer with Chris
  * Kate is the one who dares Stiles to date Derek Hale because Kate is Kate



I have not watched Cruel Intentions whatsoever but I know how the story went a little. Also, this would be the first time I tackle ABO-dynamics, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. History Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glorified way for me to bash Scott, for the most part. And vampire Stiles. =P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't actually done much except for some genealogy of Mieczysław, Daniel (Scott) and Clarabel (Allison).

**Premise:** Mieczysław holds a grudge that spans centuries and his only wish is for his doppelganger not to trust the wrong person and forfeit his life.

**Plot:**

The story starts a few centuries before the show started. Mieczysław has his own equivalent of Scott and Allison, Daniel and Clarabel. At the time of Daniel and Clarabel's first meeting, Mieczysław's mother was starting to get ill and he decided to search for a cure and at the same time, a family of hunters have moved into his town. Things go downhill from then on. The hunters doesn't just hunt animals but also other creatures that they were very secretive about. Finally, Mieczysław found a possible cure from a hermit that lives in the forest but all is not as it seems.

Centuries later, Mieczysław is still alive and kicking. Well, one part of that equation is true. He lives in New York, the bustling city where anything that bumps in the night goes mostly unnoticed, a hotbed for the supernatural. He meets the two remaining Hales on the run for their lives. He makes friends with them, much to Laura's annoyance but at least he seems to have a soft spot for Derek, who hasn't spoken in weeks and still smells like guilt and regret. Mieczysław hangs around until Laura said she wants to go back to Beacon Hills to investigate the fire that killed their family. Mieczysław was impartial with the decision but the idea of Laura leaving her brother alone in New York while she went back didn't sit right with him. She went anyway. And then, Derek left too.

Shit goes down when Mieczysław and Derek meets again.

**Excerpt:**

"Mieczysław," Derek said quietly as someone who looked exactly like Stiles (with the same monstrosity of a name) but with longer hair and looked dangerous walked closer to the group of teenagers.

" _Derek_ ," Mieczysław purred in a seductive voice that sent tingles down Stiles' own spine. "What did we promise the last time if I found out you put yourself in danger that could kill you?"

Derek was standing stiffly with his arms crossed, a defensive position. "As you can see, I didn't die."

"Yeah," a scoff, "Thanks to my timely arrival at Beacon Hills." The glare sent Derek's way could have killed him if looks could kill.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it's time you put me out of my misery then."

"You can't kill him! He's the Alpha!" Stiles finds himself exclaiming.

His lookalike looked to him and smiled slowly. "You and I both know just because Derek bit them and turned them doesn't make him their Alpha if they never submitted officially." His eyes scanned the group of teens and his face turned serious. "You're just children that he surmised would make a great addition to his new pack, replacing his old pack but of course, in the life of Derek Hale, nothing ever goes his way and Fate just wants to pile a lot more shit on him."


	4. Sterek Twilight AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the crossover you didn't need. I actually planned to separate it into two stories, Stiles and Derek's story and Scott and Allison's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there's nothing much in outline or whatsoever. Okay, I have an outline but there's nothing really fleshed out about this idea, besides the fact that I want to use Decode by Paramore for inspiration.

**Premise:** The supernatural and the hunters live with an uneasy alliance in Beacon Hills and then a small group of vampires became the new residents of Beacon Hills. The Argents get a little trigger happy.

 **Plot for Formative Years:** The story is separated into two because Allison isn't born yet when Laura, Derek and Cora are in high school. The first story, probably, would be Formative Years because if you don't have Kate fixated on Derek... then, what's the point? So, Kate is fixated on Derek but Stiles is also interested in Derek, cue the most dangerous catfight in history. Stiles injures Kate while protecting Derek and the rest of the group of vampires leave Beacon Hills to lead Kate and her cronies - sans Chris and Victoria and his daughter -on a merry chase to pursue Stiles for the slight. Stiles and Derek meet again when Derek goes to college and Stiles is pretending he's a college student because he heard a Hale was in town. They dated for a few blissful months but good things never last because Kate catches on to Stiles and the gang leaves again. Finally, Stiles and Derek meet again when Derek is teaching at the high school because the gang somehow gets themselves registered as students _again_.

 **Plot for The Time Between Dusk and Dawn:** This part will be exclusively Scott and Allison's story because I don't think when narrating in Scott's point of view, he would notice anything but Allison. But of course, this is supposed to be parallel to Bella and Edward's story, with Allison fiercer compared to Bella, I guess and Scott less angsty than Edward. Allison doesn't know Scott is a vampire and she's also training to be the matriarch one day. I hope it ends well for both of them.


	5. Song Fic prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's song fics, need I say more? There's a lot of them and some of them are actually connected stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wrote bits and pieces for some of the songs listed. The summary you see written beside the songs are as much outline as there is.

  1. **Circles by Post Malone** ( _The story of how Derek and Kate got together. It also describes Kate's destructive tendencies. Kate burned down the Hale family house. Derek tried to salvage the relationship but Kate's a little cuckoo, determined to make him the scapegoat of their relationship. The story ends with Derek moving on._ )

  2. **Cendrillon by Hatsune Miku ft Kaito Shion** ( _Allison is manipulated by Kate to kill the Wolf Prince at a masquerade. Allison is hesitant because she knows how her aunt is, the rest of the Argent household warned her of Kate so she tried to humour her. Kate took that as an explicit agreement. Allison didn't kill the Wolf Prince, Kate Argent dies instead._ )

  3. **Don't worry, you will by lovelytheband** ( _Stiles professes love to Derek and says he can't find anything of him that he doesn't like and Derek says "don't worry, you will." I want to go for fluff and somft~)_

  4. **Crush by Yuna and Usher**

  5. **How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds** ( _a character story on how Kate Argent manipulates boys to fall in love with her. Happy ending, I swear.)_

  6. **Crush by David Archuletta** ( _alternate POV of Derek and Stiles falling in love with each other. Tropes are miscommunication, misunderstanding, oblivious pining._ )

  7. **Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri** ( _just like the music video with the heart imagery. Derek met Kate at the canonical age, she seduced him and sucked out his heart. Derek traversed through adult life without a heart. Might be a Teen Wolf AU instead of just a Sterek AU._ )

  8. **A Thousand Years by Christina Perri** ( _Stiles is the immortal but I might even do a version where Derek is the immortal. Friends-to-lovers slow burn.)_

  9. **Feelings by Lauv**

  10. **Criminal by Britney Spears** ( _Stiles is the criminal and Derek is momma's boy._ )

  11. **Silence by Marshmello ft Khalid** ( _Derek takes comfort in Stiles's violence on his behalf when he's stayed silent at his own treatment for too long._ )

  12. **everything i wanted by Billie Eilish** ( _A redux to Leni's fic where Buffy committed suicide at a bridge and Angel didn't save her in time_ _but Sterek instead. I know people are gonna have my head for this._)

  13. **Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi**

  14. **New by Daya** ( _Stiles or Derek reminiscing after they broke up. Maybe a happy ending._ )

  15. **Karakuri Pierrot by Hatsune Miku** ( _Derek after repeatedly being stood up by Kate, understood her follies._ )

  16. **Teeth by 5SOS** ( _Derek is some sort of serial killer, Kate is FBI and somehow Derek's wife for reasons, Stiles is the unsuspecting college (?) student with a dark mind??_ )

  17. **What I Need by Hayley Kiyoko ft Kehlani** ( _Stiles/Derek is unsure of their relationship._ )

  18. **Can I Be Him by James Arthur** ( _Polish Stiles wax poetic about Derek while polyglot Derek listens to every word and feel inadequate. There's a happy ending, I swear, just not in this part._ )

  19. **Hooked by Why Don't We** ( _Bad boy Stiles and good boy (and nerd) Derek plays a dangerous game of push and pull. The fallout is going to be so sweet~_ )

  20. **Younger by Ruel** ( _About Peter and Derek, how Derek lost his trust in his uncle after *something*._ )

  21. **Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco** ( _Prince Derek Hale has been played by love one too many times - Kate, Jennifer, etc. - and he's sworn off it. That is until a spitfire named Stiles Stilinski came crashing into his life._ )

  22. **The Other Side by Jason Derulo** ( _Lydia has been aloof towards Stiles for her entire life knowing about his crush on her while Stiles finally left his crush of the strawberry-blonde goddess to chase after a meaningful friendship with Derek and hoping for more. And getting it._ )

  23. **Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato** ( _Derek has been let down by love/relationships one too many times until a new challenger who is determined to stay and do right by him named Stiles Stilinski coax him to open his heart and live again_ )

  24. **Maniac by Conan Gray** ( _Stiles is jealous for all the wrong reasons and Derek is so done with his dramatic outburst._ )





	6. Jar of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek lost his heart at the age of fifteen and the rest of the Hales left Beacon Hills after that. 
> 
> Years later, they came back to claim back their roots. Derek lived his life like any other, just without his heart. And then shit happens when the Argents came back to town because of a feral alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story inspired by the song, Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I'm going to get back to this... some time.

Hearts are not easily seen by the human eyes, or even supernatural eyes. Unless they wear their heart on their sleeves, then it's for all the world to see.

Derek Hale used to wear his heart on his sleeves…

… and it got stolen forever.

* * *

It was exciting and thrilling to have someone like Kate take an interest in him after… after Paige. Kate was the absolute opposite of Paige. 

Paige was amber eyes and mole-dotted skin and snark and effortless grace but Kate was dark eyes and flawless skin and sugary sweet voice and stone cold precision. 

And Kate was old, so old.

Really, he should have known just by the appearance that Kate Argent presented if not the cloying perfume that always permeated her surroundings. He should have known.

The first time they kissed, he wishes he had missed. 

He was young and inexperienced, as expected. She all but swooped in aggressively and passionately, sweeping him up in the fervor.

Then the tugging happened. It was unnoticeable, at first. As the kiss went on and his guard went down, the tugging evolved into something painful and agonizing.

His mouth fell open into a painful breathless gasp and that's when he sees it.

The jar of heart inside Kate. It was filled to the brim.

Tears pricked at his eyes as the kiss ended.

"You taste so good, sweetheart." She murmured against his lips.

In his peripheral, Derek's world turned dim and colourless. His body gradually grew cold.

He lost his heart.

Derek walked home in a daze.

He couldn't feel anything but the gaping cold in his chest.

He didn't even feel it when Laura grasped his arms and asked what happened to his heart.

He could only cry into the warm embrace.

The Hales left Beacon Hills that day.

* * *

The rest of the Hales were scattered around New York and France and wherever else that striked their fancy. They lived peacefully with neighboring packs and other good-natured supernatural alongside hunters who live by the Code. 

Beacon Hills has been without guardians or protection for a few years with only the Hale Pack Emissary acting as a buffer and Talia Hale decided to send her children back to guard it.

Derek came back to Beacon Hills with Laura newly appointed as Alpha and Peter as the temporary Left Hand. 

Peter is still on probation after the Ennis incident. Derek may still resent his uncle but without his heart, everything that matters feels like a mist shrouding him: he can touch and feel it but it's all vague feelings and all too fleeting. 

Laura, ever the whimsical sister, decided to open a bakery with Derek in charge of the baking. He's not complaining, he's the Head Beta, taking care of the pack and family is his job and he learned a lot from his father and aunts. He is more than ready to tackle the task.

Derek rolled his eyes and acquiesced with his sister's wishes while Peter joined in with snide remarks. (As usual.)

* * *

The bakery did remarkably well. The reappearance of the Hales were the talk of town. Everyone which is anyone came to the bakery to greet the siblings and talk gossip and left with bags full of baked goods. All was quiet, save for the occasional kitchen mishaps. And Peter grouching around while he tries to behave.

That's always when the storm hits.

* * *

"A feral Alpha. You're sure." Derek asked his uncle tonelessly.

"Use your question marks, Der." Laura quipped to lighten the mood. "But yes, it's a feral Alpha. We checked it together."

"Keep me updated," Derek replied. "And make sure Peter walks the straight and narrow. Or throw him under the bus, whichever works."

"I hope you're joking, nephew." Peter intoned with a hint of menace.

Derek shrugged. "My point still stands."

* * *

It turned out that the feral Alpha had bitten several teenagers. And it also has a bone to pick with the Argent's. 

Honestly, who doesn't have a beef with the Argent's nowadays?

Laura thought it would be a good idea to get to the bitten teenagers before the Argent's got to them first. Peter agreed, most likely for the predicted clashing and drama. Derek agreed because it was better to help them than let them die without knowing why. The Argent's have a terrible habit of kill-first-ask-questions-never.


End file.
